An exhaust manifold is used in an internal combustion engine to transport combustion products in the form of exhaust gases away from a plurality of combustion chambers within respective cylinders to the ambient environment. A conventional exhaust manifold may be formed as a single cast metal piece with a plurality of exhaust inlets which are connected with a plurality of respective cylinders and disposed in fluid communication with the corresponding combustion chambers therein.
It is also known to construct an exhaust manifold assembly as a segmented exhaust manifold assembly, including a plurality of individual segments. Each segment is typically connected with an associated cylinder of the internal combustion engine and receives combustion products therefrom. The plurality of segments are connected together using a plurality of exhaust connectors which are respectively disposed between each adjacent pair of segments. The exhaust connectors provide a fluid connection between the segments, while at the same time being configured to accommodate varying distances between the segments associated with thermal expansion and contraction during periods of operation and in operation.
A conventional exhaust connector used between segments of a segmented exhaust manifold assembly may include an axially expandable or contractible bellows which is attached at both ends thereof to a flange (either through welding or through the use of abutting shoulders). The pair of flanges are mated with corresponding flanges disposed on an outlet end of one segment and an inlet end of another segment. A plurality of bolts extending through mating throughholes on the two pairs of adjacent flanges couple the exhaust connector between the pair of adjacent segments. The bolted connection and generally planar surfaces between the two flanges may not provide a sufficient metal-to-metal contact to ensure adequate sealing. Accordingly, gaskets and/or sealants may also be used in the flanged connection between the exhaust connector and manifold segments.
Examples of conventional exhaust connectors for use with a segmented manifold assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,478 (McGurk, et al) and U.S Pat. No. 3,820,829 (Hasselbacher, et al.), each of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
It is also known to provide a cross-over tube which conducts fluid away from an exhaust nozzle of a gas turbine engine to a blind receiver mounted in a sidewall of an aircraft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,531 (Maier) discloses a cross over tube for use with a gas turbine engine which includes spherical ball joints at each end thereof which are connected together via sliding tubes. One of the ball joints is held captive within a corresponding female socket of the aircraft. A bolted plate arrangement maintains the spherical ball of the cross over tube in place, while at the same time allowing a relatively small amount of angular adjustment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.